Easier Said Than Done
by dorydafish
Summary: Karofsky attempts to apologise to Kurt - "It wasn't hard. All he had to do was walk up to Hummel say what needed to be said. It wasn't brain surgery. He had legs. He had a mouth. So why the hell was he shaking like a freaking girl?" ONE SHOT!


_**And the stupid ideas just keep rolling…another one-shot.**_

_**Short and maybe completely pointless…there's not much to it really**_

* * *

Dave Karofsky took a deep breath and shook the nervousness out of his body. He hated himself for even getting anxious in the first place. Anxious about something as stupid as this.

Hummel had been back at school for three days now and somehow, Dave had successfully avoided him. But he realised that Hudson was right. He needed to say sorry. Apologise for all the fucked up things he had done. Because he wasn't gonna get that fucking guilty feeling out of him until he did. He knew they weren't gonna be the best of friends or anything, but he had to do something to try and make it right, dammit.

It wasn't hard. All he had to do was walk up to Hummel say what needed to be said. He could be home by four.

It wasn't brain surgery.

He had legs.

He had a fucking mouth.

So why the hell was he shaking like some freaking girl?

Taking one last look in the locker room mirror, he hardened his face. He couldn't look like a pussy, no matter how much Hummel made him feel like one. With a brief nod to himself for encouragement, he walked out of the room in search of his target.

It took him less than a minute to find Hummel. It wasn't that hard. Everyday at three, Hummel would come to his locker to empty his book bag before Glee. He hadn't changed his routine from before he left. And it wasn't as if Hummel's locker was far from where they had locked lips.

But Hummel had his back to Dave, so he walked closer to the row of lockers against the wall. The last thing he wanted to do was make the singer jump and make him even more scared of Dave. He approached from the side slowly, but the slim boy still didn't look up from his bag. All Dave could think of was to clear his throat. It was better than touching the guy's shoulder. Hummel's eyes quickly darted up, probably expecting to see a friend, but double-took when he saw his former bully standing there. Dave saw a flash of fear spread across his face before Hummel's eyes turned very cold.

"You're not allowed to be near me Karofsky. I thought Principal Figgins had made that perfectly clear. Or have you had one too many knocks to the head?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture. Dave didn't blame him. He tried to brush off the insult. He could pretend that it didn't hurt in the slightest. Clearing his throat again, trying to bide his time. This was going to be harder than he first thought. But he was a man and he was just going to have to suck it up. "Do you need a throat lozenge for that cough?" the smaller boy asked sarcastically.

"I…um," Karofsky muttered in a fluster. God, he thought to himself. He was completely fucking it up.

"You what, Karofsky? I haven't got all day. I have Nationals to rehearse for." Though Hummel's tone was harsh, Karofsky could hear a hint of intrigue in his voice. Like he wanted to know what made Karofsky approach him in such a way. Like he wanted to know why Dave was standing there like a complete moron instead of shoving him into the lockers. There was no-one else around.

Dave tried to start again. He had to do this. "I…" was all he managed to say before something behind Hummel's head caught his eye. Something taped onto the door of Hummel's open locker.

It was a strip of photographs. The kind you get from a photobooth at the mall.

And Hummel wasn't alone in the pictures. He was with that asshole that nearly outted him to the whole fucking school. He should have been grateful that Dave hadn't knocked him out there and then. Who did he think he was? What gave him the right to do that? Dave didn't even know the dickwad. And Dave would have hit him if Hummel hadn't been there looking at him like he was some sort of monster.

Not that he cared what Hummel thought.

He could do what the fuck he liked.

Dave didn't give a shit.

As the other boy tapped his foot impatiently, Dave took the time to study the photographs. There were four in all. The first had Hummel and the shithead smiling. In the next picture, the douche had his arm around Hummel. The third showed the slimy fuck kissing Hummel on the cheek. But it was the last that gave Dave palpitations. The dude was kissing Hummel.

On the lips!

And Hummel looked like he was kissing back.

"Well?" said the boy in front of him in a slightly uppity tone. Dave snapped his eyes back to Hummel and wondered if the boy knew he was staring at the pictures behind him.

It was the perfect opportunity. All he had to say was that one five letter word and fuck off back home. But something twisted inside him and the words didn't come out. Instead came something very different. "Look homo, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, got it?"

Hummel looked at him puzzled, but shrugged in acceptance.

Dave huffed, shoving the boy lightly, in attempt to get the message across, before walking away.

That wasn't how it was meant to go.

* * *

**_So Dave's failed attempt to say sorry. What more can I say?_**

**_SO NERVOUS ABOUT THE COMING EPISODES! I don't want Dave to change overnight. I wanna see gradual progression. I dunno though, whatever._**

**_Did this sound like Dave? I'm not sure about it…_**

**_SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :D_**

**_DDF_**

**_XXX_**


End file.
